Nori Katarida
Nori Katarida '''is a character and a participant in the 10th Oceanside Killing Game. Her title is the '''Ultimate Barista. Appearance Nori is seventeen years old when the events of NDR4 take place. Nori is a tall, slightly thin woman. She has a flat chest, pale skin, and light pink, wavy hair. Her hair is in a long ponytail, and her bangs cover her right eye. Her left eye is green. Her right eye is white, and the majority of the top-right side of her face has a large birthmark on it. She also has burns and scars around her eye from past abuse. During her time at Hope's Peak, Nori wears the standard Hope's Peak uniform with white cozy socks. During her time on the ship, Nori wears a short-sleeved, pale yellow collared shirt with a pink bunny sewed onto it. She wears an orange sweater over it, and a dark orange skirt with a blue apron around her hips, with an orange pen inside the pocket. The pocket also has a small black bunny sewed onto it. Nori wears white leggings and orange flats. Nori's swimsuit is a ruffled, orange bikini. The ruffles each have a red-orange gradient. History Nori was the granddaughter of the founder of the famous Hanabira Cafe, and was raised to work in the cafe. However, Nori was severely abused by her parents, and she was often brutally punished for mistakes in her work. For example, if she messed up even one order or spilled someone's coffee, she would be beaten and degraded, sometimes in front of customers. If Nori made major mistakes such as messing up multiple orders or breaking equipment, she would often be locked in her house's laundry room for days, being fed TV dinners and forced to wear orange jumpsuits, as a form of "makeshift prison." This fueled her hatred for TV dinners and prison imagery. Her parents also constantly humiliated and verbally abused her. They would often insult her appearance, such as her natural birthmark, and would often say she smelled bad and she didn't know how to brush her hair, sparking her obsession with being as clean as possible. When she tried to speak up for herself, they called her a drama queen and aggressive, and would often punish her. When Nori was twelve, a particularly torturous incident took place. Nori's right eye started to go blind for unknown reasons. When she tried to get medical help, her parents yelled at her for not focusing on her work and beat her, scarring and burning her so much that her right eye actually went blind. Nori says that her parents put massive efforts into making her socially outcast and inept, such as dressing her up in strange clothing, making her afraid of mundane things (like brooms and TV dinners) and training her to act in strange ways. Rumors were often spread about Nori by visitors of the cafe, which Nori's parents said were "further punishment for not attending to duties." Nori also never reported her parents to the police because she thought it was completely normal for her parents to act the way they did. Nori eventually got out of the household by being accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Barista. Category:Characters Category:Executed Category:Killers